


“My turn to stay..”

by charliecutter



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Game: Uncharted: The Lost Legacy, Jealousy, Post-Uncharted: The Lost Legacy, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliecutter/pseuds/charliecutter
Summary: After the end of Uncharted The Lost Legacy, Chloe returns to her personal life with her significant other: Charlie Cutter. But, the both of them seem to have some issues and their relationship slowly fall down..
Relationships: Charlie Cutter/Chloe Frazer
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

// Inspired by heistrippingballs and mostlyprofessional on Tumblr.

Evening, around 10:00 pm. 

The two adults were watching a movie on the couch, after a poor and short dinner. 

“Seriously Charlie, couldn't you just pick a better movie?” A feminine voice said, that was Chloe.. irritated, obviously. She can't believe she has to watch the same movie over again, like.. they watched it multiple times already!   
“Be glad we're watching something, darling!” This time, it was a masculine voice.. with a high British accent, from Charlie Cutter himself.   
“I thought it was nice having an evening only for us, don't you like it?” He continued. 

A smile appeared but soon vanished. “Sorry, but 50s movies aren't really my thing.”   
“Well, sorry. You have to enjoy it anyway.”   
“Because it is working so well, huh?” Okay, now she was a bit sarcastic.   
“Now, you're being mean, bright eyes. You're gonna pay for that..” As he pushed her shoulder.   
Smiling softly. “Oh yeah?”   
“Yup, now shut up. I'm watching the movie.”  
“Rude...” She mumbled under her breath, while playing with her phone instead of watching the movie. 

The next day..

Charlie was worried, no news about Chloe. She should've been at home since a bit of time...   
Wasn't she just taking a drink..?  
[Text] “Charlie, I'm drunk. Like. A lot. Pick me at the John's pub pls.   
[Another Text] “If you don't, you'll have to bail me out from prison..”   
[Text] “Be patient Chloe. I'm comin'!” 

Seriously, what the hell is wrong with her? It has been a while since she gets drunk.. even too often. 

“Jesus, you're really drunk..” Opening the passenger seat for her.   
“Ow, not that much. Just drunk.” She maybe was struggling on talking..   
While driving, Chloe multiple times tried to play with him. First, she bit his neck that much that it made an hickey. Second, she liked poking his face.   
“Chloe, stop!” Charlie said with a real serious tone.   
“Aw, you mad?” Chloe teased him. The alcohol really hit her.   
“I just don't like when you get drunk this much...”   
“It's never funny with you...” She crossed her arms like a five years old.   
“Chloe please, don't do it again..” This time, his tone was soft and sweet.. he just doesn't get how she always ends like this..   
“Whatever you say...” Rude, must say rude. As much as she didn't want to sound like this, she doesn't need anyone and she hates it when she needs a person with her... Especially now, that was difficult to leave the car.   
“Wait..” Charlie got out the car and helped her, putting his arm around her, to go upstairs and inside at their house. Still can't believe how much she was drunk... what if a man just approached h-? Oh no, he doesn't want to think about this.   
“You will have a good headache tomorrow.”   
“Nothing I can't handle. I had worse.”   
“Fine. Call me if you need anything.”  
He said before leaving her on the couch, making her lay so she could relax for a bit.. the only sure thing was that she didn't need him and was about to fall asleep anyway.   
Indeed, when he came back.. he found her sleeping and took a blanket that was next to her, putting it over her. “Goodnight...” 

//This is part you can find on their Tumblr, giving some changes a little bit.. the next chapter will have some inspiration too but with an add of my ideas. Enjoy it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

In the morning... 

Chloe woke up and felt like her head was going to explode. Glancing to the clock on the kitchen, she realised she has woken up earlier than the usual. Her mouth was dry, like she hadn't drink in ages. She drank some water with some aspirins to calm her headache, while thinking what happened yesterday.. she barely remembered something but, for sure, she had a fight with Charlie before falling asleep.. hoping everything was okay between them. 

Walking to the bedroom, she found Charlie sleeping, as she climbed on her side and laid beside him. She looked at his face and traced her thumb over his face and left a small and soft kiss on his lips. As much as she tried to not wake him up, he did anyway.  
His eyes slowly opened and her figure appeared in front of his eyes, smiling softly to her.  
“Hey...” With a fluffy and sleepy tone, he started the conversation.  
“Hey..” She smiled back while laying herself on his body, with her head resting on his chest.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Like I was hit by a trunk..” She rubbed his face with her hand. God, she loved him so much. “I'm sorry about last night.” She continued.  
“It's okay.” He kissed her head. “Just don't let it happen again...”  
“You know I probably will.” Chloe kissed his chest like a sorry if your girlfriend is a mess <> “Did I do something like.. awkward?”  
“What? Let it happen again? And well, you were a bit touchy.”  
“Mm, I always fuck up in a way or another.” Now she buried her face on his shoulder and pressed some kisses on his neck. “I'm not touchy, at least I think so..”  
“You won't if you try hard enough.. and yes yes, you were a little touchy.” Honestly Charlie hates when she acts like this, like running away from problems.. not wanting to admit she made mistakes and she can be better..  
“Mm..” She backed away from him, not caring about what he could say.. she was already tired of this conversation.  
“Chloe.. please, don't let it happen again.”  
“Alright.” A clear response, without looking at him.  
“Are you mad at me for telling the truth?” He slightly raised an eyebrow, why the hell was she acting like this?  
“What? I'm not mad.” And she really wasn't, the only thing she wanted right now was to stop talking, especially with this damn headache.  
“Then why are you acting mad? I don't wanna lose you, okay?” As much as he was tired of her behaviour, the last thing he wants from her is to walk away from him. Chloe has been the most important person for Charlie since a lot of years now and if he just loses her...  
“I'm not!” She shouted this time. “I just don't wanna talk about it, so please just-” Shut the fuck up..  
“Fine. But you're gonna explain me sooner or later.” Charlie decided to get up, not wanting to see her right now.. can't believe it, her behaviour was so weird. Not understanding why all of this, it made him mad.. really mad.  
Walking to the bathroom and locking the door, he took a shower to relax his muscles and mind after this discussion. It was totally a waste of time trying to talk with her...  
There is this bad feeling, like.. does she want to break up with him?  
“Be fast, please. I need the bathroom.." Chloe shouted from the other room.  
As she asked, Charlie took a quick shower and left the bathroom. Without looking at her.  
After a nice shower, Chloe got dressed.. maybe a bit of air could help her.  
She saw Charlie drinking his tea. She took the keys and walked to the principal door. “I'm going out. Bye.” It was weird.. no kisses, no hugs, just a bye.  
“Bye” He replied with the same serious tone. 

... 

Chloe really needed to talk about it with someone, and who was better than Elena Fisher herself? Actually, she preferred to talk with Elena instead of talk face to face with Charlie. The easy way is always her best choice..  
[Text] “Hey, Elena? Are you at home? I would like to give you a visit."  
[Text] “Chloe! Sure, you can come! I'm waiting for you. xx” 

They had a nice conversation for some good minutes when Chloe already went to her house.  
“Where is Nate?” Chloe asked.  
“Oh, he is out with Sam, they are probably doing things only for men” Elena laughed and Chloe too.  
“And why are you here, Chloe?”  
“What? Can't I come here just for a visit?”  
“Of course you can, but you seem nervous... problems with Charlie?”  
Damn, how did she notice?  
Chloe sighed softly. “Yes, problems with him..”  
“What's wrong?” 

Charlie was too nervous too to stay at home and he needed air as well. Well, maybe Nate could help him and get a free beer from him. He drove to Nate's house and walked to his principal door, he was almost to knock but he heard some voices.. familiar voices... Chloe?  
Sorry Nate, I have to spy your house..  
Quietly walking to the garden, Charlie furtively walked attached to the wall.. the curiosity was eating him. He stopped right next to the window and could've listened everything they were saying... 

“What's wrong, Chloe?” Elena repeated.  
“I fought with Charlie and I'm trying to avoid him..”  
“Why were you fighting? Chloe, you know well it's better face the problem than running from it.”  
“No, not if you're me, sunshine.”  
Elena rolled her eyes. “You must talk to him, Chloe.. seriously.”  
“You can't get it, we almost fight everyday.. I can't resist anymore.”  
“Me and Nate fight as well, but we always find a way to make it better and speak each other.."  
“Yes. But everyday? Like, for months? This can't keep going anymore..” Chloe desperately tried to make the point to her friend, it was a delicate and difficult moment for her.  
“What do you want then?”  
“Honestly? I think we should break up...” She didn't believe neither her own words, but probably it was the best choice...  
The one who got really hurt was Charlie, who listened everything about that conversation. And maybe it was enough... he listened even too much. Deciding to leave and come back at home... or maybe not. 

“Do you really want it?” Even for Elena was hard to hear it, Charlie and Chloe have been a couple for some years now. Probably the longest relationship that Chloe ever had in her whole life..  
“I don't even know what I want.. but, I think I'd be better off without him..”  
Elena nodded. “Then tell him, I know it's gonna hurt but it's better than lying to him.”  
“I guess so... but, I'm here to avoid him so we should talk about something else, should we?” 

Fuck sake...  
Fuck sake..  
FUCK SAKE..  
Seriously, Charlie was about to explode. He wanted to break everything.. like UGH!  
Why did she have to be so...- Shit, shit, shit!  
Nothing..  
He can't resist anymore..  
He just...  
Can't..  
His eyes got shiny, almost wanting to cry but his anger was above his sadness. “If it is really what you want then.. I'll just leave...”

After a long and nice conversation with Elena, Chloe felt way better now although she felt nervous again when she approached her house.. going to face Charlie again..  
Opening the principal door, she took a deep breath before going in.  
“Charlie?”  
No answer.  
Confusing.  
“Charlie...?”  
More confused now.  
Chloe walked for every room, no presence of Charlie. He wasn't at home. The odd thing was that some Charlie's things disappeared..  
Did he just.. leave?  
Chloe got anxious, even too much. She needed to know where Charlie was. Their last discussion wasn't even this big, why should he leave? Did he just think the same thing as her..? Then, why was she feeling.. so sad about it? Wasn't what she wanted?  
She called.  
No answer.  
Charlie, goddamn it. WHERE. ARE YOU?  
Still no answer.  
Chloe walked near to the window to see if there was his motorcycle..  
Disappeared too. 

Did he really... leave her?...


End file.
